infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Shane
Shane is the main antagonist of Infamous: First Light. History Shane was a small time drug lord working out of the Docks of Seattle and was embroiled in a losing war against the City's topmost gang the Akurans. Cooperation While looking for one of his former employee's Brent Walker, Shane instead found his sister, a Bioterrorist/Conduit named Abigail Walker. Taking advantage of her Naivete, Shane uses Abigail to single-handedly win the gang war in exchange for finding Brent. Deception Once Brent is found however Shane takes him hostage and forces Abigail to help him cement his power. Using Abigail, Shane forces the police chief into a deal with him. Betrayal With his power cemented and the D.U.P. closing in on him Abigail becomes a liability and Shane attempts to kill her with a home made gas chamber. Not only does Abigail survive but enraged she goes on a rampage against Shane and destroys all he worked to build and prompts a final confrontation with her at the nightclub the Crocodile lounge where he pumps Abigail full of drugs and tricks her into killing Brent. Death Two years later, its revealed that the D.U.P. has taken Shane into their custody and gets Abigail to try and kill him. Not only does she fail at first but the resulting hole blown into the facility allows Shane to escape with Abigail going after him. Thanks to the D.U.P.'s unwilling aid, Abigail catches Shane whose last words before he is executed is that it was Abigail who killed her brother, not him. Trivia * Shane is currently the only non-superhuman antagonist in the series aside from Moya Jones. He is also the first non-superhuman main antagonist. * Shane's actor, Travis Willingham, who also portrayed Reggie Rowe, is married to Laura Bailey, Abigail Walker's actor. ** Because of this, Shane and Reggie bear a facial resemblance. * Shane is similar to Hank Daughtry, the secondary antagonist of Infamous: Second Son: ** Both caused the deaths of Delsin Rowe and Abigail Walker's older brothers, Reggie Rowe and Brent Walker, respectively: *** Hank betrayed Delsin to Augustine, who, in the ensuing struggle, killed Reggie with her Concrete powers, and Shane injected Abigail with a drug-filled needle, causing her to go into a hallucinogenic craze and accidentally killing Brent at the end of the hallucination. *** However, Delsin and Abigail were able to exact revenge against Hank and Shane and avenge their brothers' deaths, with Delsin strangling Hank to death with his chain and dropping Augustine to her death after defeating her (Evil karma, non-canon), and Abigail violently executing Shane. *It is ironic that Abigail nicknames Shane "Kingpin" as four years later, Travis Willingham would go on to voice Kingpin in Marvel's Spider-Man (2018), which also starred Laura Bailey as Mary-Jane Watson. Gallery Shane in inFamous First Light.PNG|Shane at the pier Shane Kidnapps Brent 2.JPG|Shane Kidnapps Brent Shane Kidnapps Brent 3.JPG|Shane Kidnapps Brent Shane 8.JPG|Shane in Curdun Cay Category:Characters in First Light Category:InFamous: First Light Category:Enemies in First Light